


Go F**k Yourself

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [8]
Category: Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: A love hate relationship that quickly ends in smutty smut, Cowgirl, Cussing, Dick riding, F/M, WRAP UP THAT DICK, explicit language and descriptions, intense make out, mention of a blow job, pietro being a little shit, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: You’re a working college student who spends a lot of night do homework, studying, or sleeping, but when your neighbor is a noisy drummer who insists on practicing at the worst times, it can be distracting. For the millionth time, you go to complain to him, but instead, Pietro recommends a way for you to de-stress.





	Go F**k Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I low key titled this based on a song by Two Feet called “Go Fuck Yourself” and you should totally give it a listen if you haven’t already.

You had a big test coming up this week, and you were trying your damn hardest to study as much as you could this weekend before then. It was your last semester of college and you needed to just get through this before you were finally free.

But of course, things never went the way you wanted them too. No, it was too hard to concentrate with the  _incessant noise_  that was coming from across the hall.

You rolled your eyes and sighed in frustration.

 _Not again_ , you seethed.  _He always fucking does this._

By him, you meant your neighbor, Pietro. He was some foreign guy, a tattoo artist, but also a drummer on the side, which meant that he liked to practice. 

A lot. And at night.

It drove you up the fucking wall, especially when you were trying to sleep or study for a damn test that you had the intention of passing, but he made it damn near impossible with how loud he was. He used to do it almost everyday, but with the complaints from other neighbors, he agreed to keep it to the weekends.

Still, even while keeping it to the weekends, the asshole still had the worst timing. You had complained to him before, gone to knock on his door and told him to keep it down. But sometimes it seemed like the little shit did it on purpose to piss you off.

And you had had it.

You screamed in frustration and slammed your notecards down on the bed next to your textbook. You got up off the bed, fury in your eyes.

“That’s it,” you gritted through clenched teeth, and wrenched the door to your bedroom open.

You marched out of the apartment and into the hallway, and stood in front of the door right across from yours. The loud banging of a rock beat was louder out here. You could feel it in your chest.

He was good. If you weren’t so stressed and angry, you would’ve complimented him every once in a while. But alas….

You raised a fist and banged on the door so he could hear you beyond the music he was playing. It didn’t seem to work, or he was ignoring you, because it kept going, so you banged even harder. Then, and only then, did the drumming stop.

In your pajamas, you waited with arms crossed. You could hear the usual sigh from the other side of the door. He knew you were ready to yell at him for what would probably be the millionth time. 

However, when the door finally opened, and Pietro stood before you, shirtless and dripping sweat, you were struck speechless. His chest was rising and falling as he panted from the exertion of playing the drums. The tattoos on his arms glistened with a sheen of sweat.

_Oh fuck._

_He always a shirt on. You weren’t planning on_ this.

Whereas you were looking at him slack-jawed, he leaned against the doorframe with an expression of clear annoyance.

“Did you come here to complain or are you just going to stand there awkwardly?” he asked.

You blinked yourself out of the dirty thoughts that ran through your brain, and reminded yourself of why you were here. So, you set your lips into thin line and fixed him with your own look of annoyance.

“Listen,” you started, “I know you’re a drummer for a band or whatever, and you need to practice, but don’t you think you should, I don’t know, do that earlier when people aren’t trying to sleep?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Printesa,” he said facetiously, “Did I wake you?”

You narrowed your eyes at him and spoke with as much passive aggression your body would muster, “Not today, actually, but I am trying to study for a test, so I’d really appreciate it if you could lower the fucking volume, or, you know….stop.”

“Well, I have a show coming up soon, so it’s really important that I get these songs down.”

“Don’t you have anywhere else you could practice? An old garage or a musty basement? Anywhere but here?”

He chuckled, “We’ve been over this, I do not. Sorry.”

He smirked as he said the last word and you weren’t sure whether to smack him, or launch yourself at him. You struggled with your words.

“Well, it’s not fair that the rest of us have to suffer for your benefit.”

“I can’t really turn the volume down on this thing, Printesa. That’s not how it works.”

“Then stop?”

“No,” he grinned.

You groaned in frustration, “You’re such a fucking asshole.”

He put his hand over his heart and gasped dramatically. “You wound me.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

He laughed at that.

Annoyed and defeated, you whirled around to go back into your apartment, but then he stopped you.

“You’re always so stressed all the time. You should try taking a break. Have some fun.”

You turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have school in the morning.”

“Maybe not, but I know burning yourself out doesn’t exactly help. Does it?”

You wanted to refute his argument, but he was right. Either way you were going to end up staying up late. Besides, a break was good for your brain.

“And what do you suggest I do on a Sunday night, Pietro?”

He smirked and gave a little shrug, his eyes running over you. Those dirty thoughts came back again, and now you were more than certain that you wanted to bang the drummer.

“I don’t know. Something to take the edge off.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’m not drinking or doing drugs if that’s what you mean.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

Instead of answering, he continued to look at you. His eyes darkened with lust and you could see that he was picturing you naked. He tilted his head towards the inside of his apartment, solidifying what he was saying. You jaw dropped slightly, realizing what he meant.

“Oh,” you cheeks flushed with heat.

“Do not act so surprised, Y/N. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You think I do not notice, but whenever you’re not yelling at me, I can tell.”

“I just always thought we had a hate-hate relationship going on.”

“I don’t hate you, Printesa. As a matter of fact, I find you very attractive, hilarious even. I just never say that since you’re always so angry at me.”

“And you’re saying this now, because…?”

He shrugged, “I was waiting for you to say something, but when I realized you weren’t, I decided to had nothing to lose.”

“Huh.”

You couldn’t find the words to say in your bewilderment.

He took it as an answer and started stepping back into his apartment. “Anyways, if you want to do something about it, it’s entirely up to you. It was merely a suggestion, and if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

He winked at you and started to close the door. In that moment something overcame you, and you practically threw yourself at the door, stopping it with your hand.

“Wait!”

You were standing in the doorway now, and found your face was inches away from Pietro’s, his hand still holding the door open. Your breathing started to match his, more sped up now with how close you were to him. You had never been this close. You only ever spoke to him from the hallway. Sure, you fantasized plenty, and not those fantasies might be coming true.

You each looked from each other’s lips, to your eyes and back. You swore you could visibly see his eyes darkening, and heat unfurled in your abdomen.

The need was killing you, especially now that you knew it went both ways. So, you finally launched yourself at him. He gladly accepted your hot, desperate kiss, immediately swiping his tongue over you lower lip. He guided you inside the apartment, before slamming the door shut, and pressing you against it.

You didn’t hesitate to put your hands over his glistening chest, something you’d been wanting to do since you saw him. Wanting to even the playing field, he pulled off your sleep shirt and tossed it aside.

You moaned against his mouth. The way the two of of you kissed and touched each other was urgent and animalistic, clear that you both had been holding back for a while.

You hooked your fingers at the back of his neck to be closer. In turn, he lifted you up by the back of your thighs, so that your legs wrapped around his waist, and walked you over to the living room.

The both of you looked at each other with hungry eyes and goofy smiles. When the back of his legs hit the couch, he sat down so that now you were straddling him. You continued to make out with him aggressively, and he smiled against your lips. Slowly his hands reached behind you to unclasp your bra, setting your breasts free.

His mouth left yours and went to circle around your nipple. He suckled on it, and swirled his tongue, which sent pleasure down to your core. No doubt you were already soaking through your underwear. With his hand he tweaked the other nipple, and the dual sensation made you moan, and grind against his growing erection.

Although you loved the feeling he was giving you, you were desperate for more. You wanted to feel him inside you, and you wanted him bad.

With your hands you deftly reached into his sweatpants, and wrapped your fingers around his dick. The skin there was velvety against the palm of your hand. He grunted and moaned as you took it out, and pumped it a few times, coating his length with precum.

You promised yourself that one of these days you were going to take him, and fuck him with your mouth, but for now, you wanted to ride him until the sun rose.

You reached down between your legs and pushed the fabric of your underwear to the side, while lining up his dick with your entrance. Pietro kept his hands on your hips, guiding you as you lowered yourself down onto him completely.

“Shit,” he whispered.

With your hands on his shoulders, you proceeded to bounce up and down onto him. You started off at normal pace, and Pietro suckled on your neck and breasts. Then you picked up the pace, going harder and harder as you rode him, lacing your fingers in his hair.

You whined and moaned at how good it felt.

“That’s it, Printesa,” Pietro murmured. “I wish you could see how sexy you looked right now.”

The comments made you smile darkly. Gone was the girl who was a worried mess about her test and school. Now, there was a sex fiend in her stead.

And she was banging the drummer.

As you felt your orgasm start to build, you grinded against him, hitting your g-spot perfectly, and providing delicious friction for your clit. It didn’t take long to send you over the edge.

“I’m gonna-”

“Cum, baby. Let me hear you.”

So, you let him hear you. You practically screamed as the waves shook you, and you fell against him. He held you there, his hand in your hair as you panted in unison.

After you both came down from you high, he pulled you back to look at you.

“If I would’ve known there was this side of you, I would’ve asked you to take a break earlier.”

You laughed, “Just because I’m good at school, doesn’t mean I’m not good at other things.”

“Well, if you have more time, I have some more ways to destress you.”

You looked at your invisible watch and then back at him.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
